Episode List
Season 1 #Valley of the Stygimolochs / Tiny Loves Fish [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Stygimoloch / Pteranodon) #The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus / Triceratops for Lunch [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Corythosaurus / Triceratops) #Beating the Heat / Flowers for Mom [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Stegosaurus / Bees) #I'm a T. Rex! / Ned the Quadruped [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Tyrannosaurus / Brachiosaurus) #One Smart Dinosaur / Petey the Peteinosaurus [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon / Peteinosaurus) #Fast Friends / T. Rex Teeth [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Ornithomimus / Tyrannosaurus teeth) #Now with Feathers! / A Frill a Minute [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Velociraptor / Triceratops defenses) #One Big Dinosaur / Play Date with Annie [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Argentinosaurus / Tyrannosaurus senses) #Armored Like an Ankylosaurus / Campout! [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Ankylosaurus / Palaeobatrachus) #Laura the Giganotosaurus / Dinosaur Poop [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Giganotosaurus / Poop) #Derek the Deinonychus / Don's Dragonfly [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Deinonychus / Dragonflies) #One Small Dinosaur / T. Rex Migration [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Microraptor / Tyrannosaurus Behavior) #Hootin' Hadrosaurs! / Surprise Party [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Parasaurolophus / Beetles) #The Theropod Club / Hatching Party [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Allosaurus / Eggs) #The Old Spinosaurus and the Sea / A Spiky Tail Tale [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Spinosaurus / Stegosaurus tail) #Night Train / Fossil Fred [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon Nocturnal lifestyle / Fossils) #Dinosaurs in the Snow / Cretaceous Conifers [ 2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon Ranges / Conifers) #The Burrowers / Shiny's Sea Shells [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Oryctodromeus / Seashells) #King Cryolophosaurus / Buddy the Tracker [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Cryolophosaurus / Footprints) #The Old Bird / Diamond Don [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Archaeopteryx / Minerals) #Dinosaur Camouflage / Family Scavenger Hunt [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Lesothosaurus / Drosera) #Have You Heard About the Herd? / Jess Hesperornis [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Einiosaurus / Hesperornis) #Triassic Turtle / Tank's Baby Brother [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Proganochelys / Offspring) #Erma Eoraptor / Under the Volcano [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Eoraptor / Volcanoes) #Pteranodon Family World Tour / Gilbert the Junior Conductor [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Amargasaurus / South America) #Confuciusornis Says / Tiny's Tiny Doll [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Confuciusornis / Asia) #Iggy Iguanodon / Shiny Can't Sleep [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Iguanodon / Sleep) #Kenny Kentrosaurus / Don and the Troodons [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Kentrosaurus / Africa) #New Neighbors / Don's Collection [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Lambeosaurus / Collections) #Long Claws / Tank's Sleep Over [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Therizinosaurus / Sleep (non-human)) #The Wing Kings / The Big Mud Pit [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Quetzalcoatlus / Mud) #Buck-Tooth Bucky / Tiny's Tiny Friend [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Masiakasaurus / Cimolestes) #An Armored Tail Tale / Pterosaur Flying Club [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Euoplocephalus / Pterosaurs) #Great Big Stomping Dinosaur Feet! / Hornucopia! [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Daspletosaurus / Styracosaurus) #The Good Mom / Diamond Anniversary [ 2011 ] (lessons taught: Maiasaura / Caves) #Elmer Elasmosaurus / Dinosaur Block Party [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Elasmosaurus / Ecosystems) #Paulie Pliosaurus / Elmer Visits the Desert [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Pliosaurus / Deserts) #Carla Cretoxyrhina / Train Trouble [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Cretoxyrhina / Trains) #The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers / Dad's Day Out [ 2010 ] (lessons taught: Mitchelinoceras / Weather) #Junior Conductor Jamboree / Troodon Train Day [ 2011 ] (lessons taught: Mesozoic / Steam engines) Season 2 #Dinosaur Big City, Pt. 1 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 2 (lessons taught: Laramidia / Theropods) (in general) #Dinosaur Big City Pt. 3 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 4 (lessons taught: Kosmoceratops / Paleontologists) #Stargazing on the Night Train / Get Into Nature! (lessons taught: Sinovenator and Constellations / Tide pools) #Shiny and Snakes / Tiny Loves Flowers (lessons taught: Sanajeh / Flowers) #Buddy Explores The Tyrannosaurs / Rainy Day Fight (lessons taught: Raptorex / Beaches) #That's Not A Dinosaur / Tiny's Garden (lessons taught: Amphibians / Gardens) #The Earthquake / Nursery Car (lessons taught: Ceratopsians / Dinosaur eggs) #The Lost Bird / The Forest Fire (lessons taught: Jeholornis / Redwood trees) #Dry Times at Pteranodon Terrace / Big Misty Sea Fishing Contest (lessons taught: Droughts / Piscivores) #Hurricane at Pteranodon Terrace / Rafting The Cretaceous (lessons taught: Hurricanes / Rafts) #Haunted Roundhouse / Big Pond Pumpkin Patch (lessons taught: Volaticotherium / Moon)'' #Don's Winter Wish / Festival of Lights (lessons taught: ''Saurornitholestes / Aurora)'' #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Otto ''Ophthalmosaurus / King Meets Crystal (lessons taught: Ophthalmosaurus) #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Shoshana Shonisaurus / All Kinds of Families (lessons taught: Shonisaurus) #Dinos A to Z, Part 1, The Big Idea / Dinos A to Z, Part 2, Spread The Word (lessons taught: Diversity and Gallimimus / Nodosaurus) #Dinos A to Z, Part 3, Classification / Dinos A to Z, Part 4, A To Z Picnic (lessons taught: Classification / Yangchuanosaurus and Zigongosaurus) #Remember The Alamosaurus / Sunrise, Sunset (lessons taught: Alamosaurus / Sun cycles) #A Heck of a Neck / Gilbert Visits The Nest (lessons taught:Diplodocus ) #An Apatosaurus Adventure / Nature Art (lessons taught: Apatosaurus / Nature Art) #Arnie Rides The Flatcar / Old Reliable (lessons taught: geysers and hot springs) #Tiny and the Crocodile / Meet The Grandparents #The Egg Stealer? / To The Grandparents' Nest We Go! #Double-Crested Trouble / Erma and the Conductor #Dome-Headed Dinosaur / Treasure Hunt #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Maisie Mosasaurus / Date Night (lessons taught: Mosasaurus) #Dinosaur Train Submarine: A Sea Turtle Tale / Rocket Train Specials and TV films 1. Pteranodon Family World Tour Adventure 2010 - This special includes the season 1 episodes Pteranodon Family World Tour, Gilbert The Junior Conductor, Confuciusornis Says, Tiny's Tiny Doll, Iggy Iguanodon, Shiny Can't Sleep, Kenny Kentrosarus, and Don And The Troodons. 2. Dinosaur Train Under The Sea 2010 - A one hour special including four season 1 episodes: Elmer Elasmosaurus, Carla Cretoxyrhina, Paulie Pliosaurus and The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers (only leaving out the other halves of those particular episodes; Dinosaur Block Party, Train Trouble, Elmer Visits the Desert and Dad's Day Out). 3. Dinosaur Big City 2011 - A musical television film version of the four part season 2 opening episode, Dinosaur Big City. This film marked many changes to the show, including a new Time Tunnel, a new version of Dr. Scott's "Dinosaur Discoveries" segment, new songs, and slightly different animation. 4. Dinosaurs A-Z 2012 - Based on the song, Dinosaurs A-Z from "One Smart Dinosaur". Tiny has an enormous idea to gather all the dinosaurs in the song from Apatosaurus to Zigongosaurus and have them sing the song altogether. It includes 4 episodes and gather all dinosaurs, including old friends, Jack (Einiosaurus), Ned (Brachiosaurus), Mr. Corythosaurus, Derek (Deinonychus), Iggy (Iguanodon), Kenny (Kentrosaurus), Larry (Lambeosaurus), Ornen & Ollie (Ornithomimus), Morris (Stegosaurus), Velma (Velociraptor), Perry (parasaurolophus) and a whole lot of new dinosaurs. Category:Content Category:Episodes